


Write Your Own Ending

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Akuma Possession, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fights, Gen, Meta, Superheroes, a crossover of sorts, fandom references, writing tropes, you can say this is a loveletter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hawkmoth finds an easy target in a fanfic writer struggling to write a comics/ Miraculous Ladybug crossover </em>
  <br/>
  <em> A tribute and commentary on three fandoms at once</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Your Own Ending

_Love Miraculous Ladybug? Love comics? Come join our crossover event! Fanart, fics… you name it! Deadline is the 13th_

The fanfiction writer picked up her pen and clicked it. She stared down at the notebook in front of her.

"What should I write?" She wondered out loud.

She clicked her pen again and again. One for each title that popped into her mind.

"Now let's see," she thought. "What do we got? Two superheroes, magic, and luck. Good luck. Bad luck… Fate. Fate?"

She stopped clicking.

"Magic? Fate?"

Her pen went to the paper. She began to write. 

_Chat Noir died to save Paris..._

The pages of the notebook were filled with blocky letters, crossed out words, added ones, and doodles on the side. She did not stop except to shake her hand when it hurt from gripping the pen too hard or to flip through the two volumes on her desk. She wrote and wrote until she reached the end:

_Adrien took two steps forward. He held Plagg close to him as he tearfully glanced up at---_

She paused. She sucked in her breath. 

The pen slipped from her fingers.

"I can't do this," she said.

Her heart sank.

"I can't do this to him."

A tear fell.

"I can't!"

The tear blotted the last word on the page. The fanfiction writer buried her face in her hands.

"I need to write this but I _can't!_ "

Far away in a darkened room a window opened. Hundreds of butterflies circled the man in the purple suit as he watched the writer cry.

"Ah, writers are sensitive fragile beings," Hawkmoth crooned. "Wouldn't they be more productive if their emotions _didn't_ inhibit them?"

His gloved hands caught a butterfly and a black glow came from within. The akuma started towards the window.

"Go forth my akuma and be her muse!" Hawkmoth ordered it.

The writer's fingertips brushed against the pen's surface when she felt a strange sensation bubble inside her.

"Deathwish I am Hawkmoth," came a male voice. "Your pen is a sword and the ink blood. The tears you reap shall be your reward. But only on one condition: you must bring me the Miraculouses."

The darkness filled her. She felt her very core change.

"Yes!" She held her head back and let out a shrill laugh. " **Yes!** waiting for you!"

The writer was on her feet and charged with the pen in hand. The duo blocked with their yo-yo and staff and advanced with several hits of their own.

"Deathwish do you really want to do this?" Ladybug exclaimed.

"You're just gonna make everyone suff _purr!_ " Chat Noir chimed in.

She brandished her pen.

"I _thrive_ on pain! It breaks and makes me whole! It is my medicine and weapon! And if I'm the only one who _feels it_ I will drag everyone who reads my fic down _with_ me!"

A click and the blood ink flowed.

"Pain is the writer's greatest _muse!_ "

She aimed the ink at them.

"Sorrow!"

Ladybug ducked. The ink splattered over the door with a sizzling sound. It broke into tiny pieces.

"Angst!"

Chat Noir swung a pillow at the ink. Feathers and fuzz spilled out.

"Heartbreak!"

The poster on the wall began to melt.

"Betrayal!"

The lamp on the nightstand shattered.

"Death!"

The ink tore through the page in the comic book.

"Death!"

She manically cackled.

" **Death!** "

The ink got onto Chat Noir's sleeve. It left a hole, exposing his arm. He let out a cry.

"We'll start with _you_ little cat!"

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed.

"Let's see how many _lives_ you got! Oh this will be a _great_ story!" The writer clicked again.

"Lucky Charm!"

A red glow filled the room. The writer stopped mid movement, surprised.

"No lucky charm will save you _now!_ " She sneered.

"Deathwish! You can _still_ fix this!" Ladybug yelled.

"I _can't!_ " She howled. "I must _finish this!_ "

"But something _good_ can still come out of this!" Ladybug started towards her.

"But I have to stick to the plot!"

"Think about it Deathwish! You're writing a _fanfic!_ They might give you the guidelines but you can do _whatever_ you _want!_ You can _choose_ to write a _happy ending!_ "

"A happy ending? But that's impossible!" The writer sputtered.

"Is it? Even if bad things happen there's always _hope_ lurking around in the corner. You have the power to change that! Look deeper! Some people might see a tragedy and leave it at that but others can see how they might _rise above!"_

Ladybug held out a comic to her. The cover had a picture of a young man in an elegant green coat standing against a blue background. He smiled up at the viewer as he balanced his sword upright.

"Pain isn't the writer's greatest muse. It's _love._ It's the love we feel for these characters and stories that inspire us. Bad things can happen, but we keep reading and writing with the hope that they will _carry_ through and _succeed._ And if not, that they'll be loved by those who are touched by their tale and will be _remembered."_

The writer took the comic from Ladybug. Tears welled in her eyes.

"An author is the first one to love their creations first. They're also the first ones to grieve when misfortune strikes," Ladybug said. "Don't push your emotions aside. _Embrace_ them. You can write down words but they mean _nothing_ unless you feel _something._ "

Ladybug reached out and cupped Deathwish's face.

"You can do this Deathwish. I _believe_ in you."

The pen dropped to the floor. The writer sobbed as Ladybug put her arms around her.

"It's going to be ok," Ladybug whispered.

"My lady I've never heard you speak so eloquently in my life!" Chat Noir piped up as he picked up the pen. "You should try writing."

"Eh! I'm more cut out for superheroing," Ladybug pulled back from the writer and took the pen. She broke it in half. 

" _Tu as assez fait de mal petite akuma! Je te libère du mal ! Je t'ai eu!"_ She shouted as she cleansed the akuma.

It emerged from the yo-yo as a pure white butterfly.

" _Bye-Bye! Petit papillon!_ " She waved as it flew off.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw her yo-yo up in the air. All reverted back to normal.

The writer woke up to find that Chat Noir was hugging her.

"All better?" He asked.

"Better," she smiled.

Ladybug knelt down and handed back the pen to her.

"We gotta keep going. The 13th coming up soon! Good luck!"

With a fist bump, Ladybug and Chat Noir headed out of the room.  
***************************************************************************  
In a few days' time the fanfic was ready to be uploaded. The writer put the final touches and went onto her account.

_"I am Chat Noir," Adrien said to Felix. "And you are too. Fate and choice has shaped us into what we are, but that doesn't make us better than the other. We are the two sides of the same coin; the good and the bad and all in-between. I couldn't have existed without you and you without me."_

_Felix wiped away a tear._

_"All I ever wanted was to be noticed."_

_"I know Felix. I know."_

_Felix let out a sob. Adrien pulled him into an embrace._

_"It's alright Felix. It's alright."_

The writer took one last look at the fic before.

_"So? Where to?" Ladybug asked Chat Noir as they headed into the night._

_"Wherever destiny takes us."_

She pressed _post_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Storytime_  
>  Once upon a not so long ago, I went to NYCC back in 2014. Tickets were hard to come by and my college was lucky enough to get one day tickets. I had my cosplay ready to go when I found out that a writer of one of my favorite comic series was going to be there.  
> Cue a last minute costume change, volume one stashed into my backpack to be signed, and increased excitement for NYCC.  
> Day of the con, I hung out with a girl who would become one of my good friends. We both liked the same fandoms and when I told her that I wanted to meet the writer, she said she'd come along. We spent the morning wandering about Artist Alley, trying to find the stand where he'd be. It would have been a funny sight to see: a pie- loving monster hunter being led down the hall by a tiny trickster child. After a long search (NYCC artist alley is a zoo) we found out that he wouldn't be signing until afternoon. So we go upstairs to do our own thing.  
> It was nearly two o clock and we were just about to go back down when my friend calls me. I turn around and there by one of the tables is the writer.  
> I don't think I've ever been that starstruck in my life.  
> I ask if he's doing autographs and he says yes. I give him my book and tell him how much I love the series and how it got me into comics. He thanks me. We take a picture, and I continue on my merry way.  
> Anyone who's ever gotten an autograph from this writer will tell you that he adds a little phrase and doodle when he signs. What did he write in my comic?  
>  _Write your own happy ending_


End file.
